The Next Avengers: The legacy lives on
by mems1223
Summary: What happens 20 years after the avengers defeat Ultron? Their kids! Follow the story of James and Peggy Rogers, Ava Banner, Nico Stark, Mila Wilson and Damian Maximoff, Dexter Thorson, Fletcher Barton, Vizija Vision, and their friends as they uncover the secrets of Long Island, fight H.Y.D.R.A., and wind up in more trouble than their parents!
1. Prologue

**I, mems1223, *cries* can't bear to say it!**

 **Vizija-But you have to!**

 **Fine! I do not own the Avengers or PJO, because if I did I would be the happiest girl ALIVE!**

 **Anyway, here is the first chapter of the story, and just to let you know, it's kinda vague for a reason, to invoke mystery on the characters!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **chapter one**

 **In the year 2035...**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q.  
** **0900 hrs  
** **mid-western U.S.  
** **North America**

Vizija was packing. Her clothes were folded in neat piles, her jewelry all organized. Her _Dragocjen_ necklace was in its place around her neck, and at its center, the magical _Svjetlo_ stone was glowing faintly. She took one last look around her room and nodded in approval. Then she ran off to find her father.

 **Manhattan N.Y.  
** **0930 hrs  
** **north-eastern U.S.  
** **North America**

Nicolas was waiting. His bags were at the door, his toolbox next to them. His S-phone was in his hand, his fingers hacking into his dad's mainframe. He found what he was looking for and sighed in annoyance. He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. Then he stood up to go find his father.

He found his dad in the lab, unsurprisingly. What was surprising was that his dad was packing his tools instead of working on something.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Fury with something after I drop you off. I wasn't sure what I would need, or if they even had the right tools, so I'm going prepared."

"Wow, that's a first. Well, I'm ready, so let's go!"

The man shook his head, then checked that he had everything.

"Alright, let's go."

 **Brooklyn N.Y.  
** **1000 hrs  
** **north-eastern U.S.  
** **North America**

"James!" The cry sounded throughout the spacious apartment. "Mom, James is touching Dad's shield again!"

"Young man, put that shield down! Your father needs that for work! Now go take these to the car. Your father will be home soon, and we need to get on the road if we want to stop in Belmont for lunch."

The 15-year old huffed, but obliged. The two women watched the redhead walk out the door, not surprised when he easily grabbed the six large suitcases, and sighed.

The older woman shook her head at his antics, and told her daughter, "I can't believe you two are twins sometimes. You take after your father, you know. But I have a sneaking suspicion that your brother inherited some of your father's super-serum."

The younger girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but he inherited more from you than just your hair. He's got your stubbornness."

"I suppose so."

 **Rio de Janeiro  
** **1030 hrs  
** **north-eastern Brazil  
** **South America**

"Dad! Someone's here to talk to you!"

The small teenaged girl gazed through her large glasses at the newcomer.

"Who is it?" Her father called from the back room.

"He said his name was Phil? I think that was his name. He said it was urgent."

Unknown to the girl, a shiver ran down her father's back. "Sweetheart, can you come here for a sec? I already have my clothes folded, I just need you to put them away."

His daughter got the message. "Ok. I'll be back here if you need me."

He walked to the doorway. "Hello Phil."

The man gave a curt nod.

"Dr. Banner."

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q.  
** **1100 hrs  
** **mid-western U.S.  
** **North America**

"Oh, come on, cuz! I'm sure you're faster than that!"

Said cuz was glaring at him, crossing her arms as she stopped jogging around the track.

"Damian! You know I don't like you teasing me!"

"Oh, now don't start that! You know I'm just joking! And if you try that thing where you hang me upside-down from the ceiling in the great hall, then every time you need to get somewhere important, I will grab you, speed you off, and drop you on the other side of the complex!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she replied, her eyes starting to glow.

He smirked. "Try me."

She gasped, while he sped off, faster than humanly possible, leaving behind a _very_ angry teenaged girl in his wake.

"Damian!"

 **Homestead  
** **1130 hrs  
** **classified region  
** **North America**

 _Thwang!_

The arrow hit the center of the target, slicing through the arrow that already hit bullseye.

The blonde boy nodded in approval. He was good, perhaps better than his father was at his age.

Of course he was using wooden arrows, because the arrows his father used couldn't be split down the middle. But he was still good.

The old farm bell rang, signaling lunch. The boy dropped his bow and quiver next to the target and ran inside.

"Are you all packed?" his mother questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good, because after lunch you're leaving." The woman started to feed her youngest, who was only 6 months old.

"You're not coming?" the boy questioned. His mother shook her head.

"You know how your father is, he wants to keep this place a secret. So I can't go."

"Oh," the boy said sadly. "But you'll write, right?"

"Of course! I will always write to you, Fletcher. I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **Santa Fe, N.M.  
** **1200 hrs  
** **south-western U.S.  
** **North America**

"Mom! Come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a fluctuation in the atmosphere, but it has extremely cold temperatures near earth's surface that are uncommon in this region."

"You're right! What's the location?"

"Um… It looks like it's at the park, by the public pool. Should I track it?"

"Definitely. And grab your coat, too. Let's go pick up your father."

* * *

 **And there it is! The first chapter. I know that it doesn't go into a lot of detail, because this is just to introduce the characters, and to see if you can guess who's kid is who.**

 **Just to let you know, this takes place after Age of Ultron, and you will notice that a few characters might be dating someone other than what the movie says, or is alive/dead in the movie but not this story. That is because it is my story, and my opinion, and Bruce and Natasha just DON'T work together, but if you think differently, that's fine by me.**

 **Also, please review and tell me if you have any ideas for the main plot. I have little side plots, but I don't have a main plot to tie them all together. I'm not even sure if I will have Percy in this story! Hopefully I will, but if I decide that this isn't a Percy/Avengers crossover, then I will post an author's note or send a message to tell you what I am crossing it with. But that is unlikely.**

 **I also will be crossing this with a few other fandoms, for example: X men, Kane Chronicles, Young Justice, Next Avengers, etc., but they are not for certain.**

 **Eat blueberries, run fast, and love avengers!**

 **Love,**

 **mems1223**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Yay!**

 **The second chapter is finally up! I'm sorry to my reader and (only) reviewer, Guest, for not updating, because I wasn't sure how the plot was going to go, and if I had continued the way I was going before, than it would have taken between 10-15 chapters to get the plot going, and I was impatient.**

 **I edited the first chapter a little bit, so if you read it before, it won't be too different (I only changed two words and added a sentence at the beginning), but it will make a difference.**

 **Also, if you don't read the headings at the beginning of each perspective, you might be a bit confused. To read military time, either read the numbers as they are (for the morning), or subtract 12 from the first two.**

 **Ex: 1558 is read as 3:58. (Please note that it is only for the afternoon and evening.)**

 **Also, to Guest, the seven are not the children in the prologue. The Next Avengers will meet the seven, and also, (at least in my mind) Nico de Angelo and Tony Stark look more alike than Leo and Tony, and Pepper is not latin, and Tony is Mostly not latin. It just wouldn't work. I do think that I might bring Leo Fitz (from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) and his son in, and have Leo be his son.**

 **After that long and informative opening, I shall allow you to read the story.**

 **Here is the first (official) chapter!**

* * *

 **chapter 1**

 **In the year 2015…**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q.**

 **1230 hrs**

 **mid-western U.S.**

 **North America**

Fury watched from the window of his office as the assortment of vehicles arrived at the compound. Those that lived with S.H.I.E.L.D. were waiting in the Great Hall, the main hub of the entire complex, and the place where many agents spent their few free times chatting, drinking coffee, and just basically relaxing amid the hustle and bustle of the espionage lifestyle.

 _"Sir, the Avengers have arrived."_ Agent Maria Hill said over the comm link.

"Great. Tell them to meet in the debriefing room, and meet me in my office," he replied.

" _Roger that, sir."_

Director Fury took one last look out the window, sighed, then set off down to the World Survailiance Department.

Agent Phillip Coulson sighed. He had been in the spy business for almost 15 years. Now he was welcoming the world's heroes to the main headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The siblings were already in the complex, as well as the android and the thief. Romanoff, Barton, and Banner were arriving via quinjet, while Stark was most likely arriving in a sports car, probably a lamborghini. Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes were arriving via minivan, and Thor was arriving via Bifrost.

Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and Stark walked through the front doors, their eyes widening at the interior. James Barnes, AKA the Winter Soldier, wore a white long sleeve shirt and jeans with a black jacket, while Steve Rogers wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and his leather jacket with a baseball cap. Tony Stark wore his Black Sabbath tee, jeans, expensive shoes, and sunglasses, and Sam Wilson wore jeans, a blue tee, and a jacket.

Agent Coulson walked up to them, a professional smile in place. He shook there hands, nodding to each of them.

"Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, Stark, good to see you. It's been a while."

Steve nodded. "Why does Fury need us here?"

"There was a surge of some sort of energy," Coulson explained."I don't know the specifics, but Fury thinks that it could be dangerous."

* * *

Once all the Avengers were in the debriefing room, Nick Fury walked in. He pulled up a map of a city and turned to face the assembled heroes.

"At approximately 11:05 hours this morning, our sensors caught waves of gamma radiation that appeared in these different locations all within the city limits of New York." He gestured to the map. "I want each of you to go to a different location and investigate."

"But why do you want us?" Tony asked, sceptical. "Why don't you send your agents? I'm sure they could handle it better than us."

"Because," he glared with one eye at Tony, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed. Sure, we got back up, but half of my agents are either killed, HYDRA, or M.I.A.. The rest are either fighting HYDRA or searching for recruits and retired agents. At the moment, you're my only option."

Steve glared at Tony, silently daring him to say anything else. Tony rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Steve, like the child he was.

Fury continued. "Dr. Banner, what do you suppose is the reason behind the various amounts of radiation throughout New York?"

Bruce thought for a moment. "It is most likely a radiation leak, though it could be like the tessaract: there could be multiple portals opening up at the same time in various areas of the city. The latter is less probable, though, because none of the locations have enough radiation for something like the tessaract to be there."

Fury nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Banner. All the more reason to investigate. Rogers, you locate the source of the radiation on 7th Avenue and West 46th Street. Romanoff, Barton, you take Brooklyn Avenue and Clarendon Road. Vision, Maximoff, and Wilson, you take Mott Street and Prince Street. Miss Maximoff, Lang, you scout out West 151st Street and Macombs Place. Stark you go to 5th Avenue and East 33rd Street. Barnes, check out 71st Avenue and 164th Street.

You'll receive transmitters that track the radiation. Locate the source, and apprehend it. Take it out if you need to. Make sure the threat is eliminated.

Thor, Dr. Banner, I need you to investigate the one on West 42nd Street and 11th Avenue."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"That's the one with the most radiation in one concentrated spot." Fury answered. "I'm sending Thor with you in case there's a threat."

"And you need me to go because you're worried you'd need the Big Guy?" Bruce said with a sigh.

"No." Fury replied. "I need you to go because I need a scientist."

* * *

Steve glanced down at the tracker in his hand. He was in Times Square, the general area he was supposed to scout. THe tracker beeped again, indicating that he was getting closer.

He stopped in front of an alley. The beeping increased in speed. Whatever he was looking for, it was down this alley.

He walked down the alley, coming to a cross-roads. He turned left, following the device, which lead to a dead end. Buildings surrounded the alleyway, the only way out being the way Steve had just walked.

He slowly went down the alley. After about fifty feet, the beeping stopped abruptly, after increasing in speed for the past five minutes.

Steve looked around. It was dark in the alley, but his serum-advanced eyesight easily spotted the figure lying on the floor.

He stepped closer.

It was a girl. She wore a black jumpsuit like the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wore when they went on missions, and had long, caramel-colored hair with streaks of honey-blonde in it. She was curled in the fetal position, her left hand tucked under her head. She looked about fifteen years old to Steve, though it was hard to tell, as her hair was covering her face, hands, and torso.

Steve quietly kneeled down, brushing her hair away from her face. _She looks so peaceful_ , Steve thought.

He had to make sure she was ok. "Miss?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped open, and before Steve could react, she sat up, and revealed her left hand.

Steve's eyes widened.

Clutched in her left hand was a gun pointed straight at Steve.

* * *

 **It's finished!**

 **I'm so happy! I finished the first chapter!**

 **Thank you to all who read the story, and please review! It makes my day.**

 **Admire Bruce Banner, love Clint Barton, and ship Romanogers!**

 **Bye!**

 **mems1223**


	3. Arrows and Injuries

**Hi everybody!**

 **Here is the second chapter! I'm sorry for not updating quickly, but I got stuck. I promise if I get 5 reviews that I will update within the week.**

 **The story for the next few chapters happens within about 3 hours. Each different point of view is happening at roughly the same time.**

 **Here you go!**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff didn't know what to think. Sure, they were in an abandoned warehouse, but she had dealt with those many times before.

What she didn't expect was an arrow shooting teen, who only missed because Natasha and Clint were experts at dodging fire.

He was, too, apparently, because none of their shots hit their target.

Natasha hid behind a pile of wood. She had already used up half of her ammo, so she couldn't afford to miss this shot. She reloaded her Glock 26, creeping out from her spot to aim. She positioned herself between two pieces of wood, a small opening allowing her to see.

Suddenly, a wooden arrow hit the piece of wood barely one inch from her face. A second arrow split the first down the middle.

She froze.

oOoOoOo

Clint was mad. Here was this kid, barely fifteen, who could shoot as good as him, maybe even better.

Clint saw two arrows, one splitting the other, appear right next to Nat's face. Her eyes widened with shock.

"I never miss," the boy said. "But apparently, neither do you."

"How about we cease fire, so none of us get killed," Clint suggested. "Then we all come out of our hiding spots, and we talk things through."

The boy sighed, then nodded. He jumped from his perch in the shadows of the warehouse ceiling, and Clint finally got a good look at him.

He was about five and a half feet tall, with sandy blonde hair and wide muscular shoulders. His grey eyes sparkled with mischief, though his face was grim. He wore boots and a jumpsuit much like Clint often wore while on missions, though his had forest green trim, long sleeves, and a hood. He looked like Robin Hood came to the 21st century.

Natasha came out of her hiding spot, and Clint from his. The boy put the arrow in his hand back into his quiver, then sat down and placed his bow next to him. He gestured to them to do the same.

Clint huffed, but sat down, keeping his face partially covered by the warehouse's shadows. He set his bow down and shot Natasha a look. _He's fast, so don't tempt him._

Nat looked weary, but she complied. _Fine, but it's on your conscience._ She holstered her weapons and sat down, making sure to stay in the shadows.

Clint looked at the boy. "We are representatives of-"

The boy cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're with S.H.I.E.L.D., you came to see if I was a threat, yadda, yadda. Well, I'll be leaving now, because I can assure you, I'm no threat."

The boy stood up.

Without warning, Natasha jumped up, grabbed the kid, and slammed him against the wall. "You might not know us kid. We are the Black Widow and Hawkeye. We don't just let people go. Ever."

The boy's eyes widened as he finally recognized them. He then narrowed his eyes in confusion, then gasped in disbelief. "You don't know who I am?"

Clint narrowed his eyes. "Believe me, kid. This is the first time we've met you in our entire lives."

The boy leaned against the wall. "Oh." He blinked. "What year is it?"

Clint gave him a confused look. "2015."

The boy sighed, defeated, and looked down.

"Where were you thinking of going?" Natasha asked softly.

"Home. But I can't go there now."

"Why not?" Natasha let go of him.

"Because home is twenty years into the future."

* * *

Vizija was confused. Her head hurt. Her heart pounded. And more than half of her friends had disappeared.

She sat up against the building next to her. Damian and Mila were sprawled on the ground nearby, groaning as they sat up. They had a few scrapes, but they seemed alright.

She looked up, studying her surroundings. No one else was nearby. She closed her eyes threw her magic out to feel her surroundings, but she couldn't sense her friends' presences anywhere. They were definitely farther than a mile of each other.

She opened her eyes to see Mila doing the same. _I can't sense anybody,_ Vizija told her mentally, _Can you?_

 _Not our friends,_ she answered, _somebody-no, wait- some bodies else. They seem familiar, but different. I can't read their minds, they're too far away._

Vizija sighed. She looked down at her clothes. Her black tights were ripped at the knee, her gray ankle boots scuffed. Her red skirt was dirty, and her white t-shirt was untucked. She stood up, straightening her black blazer and adjusting her _Dracogjen_ necklace and multiple bracelets.

She smoothed her long black hair down, then walked over to help Mila up.

Her friend looked no worse than her. Her brown hair hung messily around her face in curls, her black jeans were scratched, and her red jacket was ripped at the hem. Her dark eyeliner was starting to smudge, and the red color her mother's magic was known to have was starting to tint her bright hazel-green irises.

Mila tugged nervously on her charm bracelet. It had been a gift from her father, right before one of his more dangerous missions following Captain America around. Her eyes flitted over the area they had appeared at, taking in everything.

Her eyes landed on something behind Vizija. Vizija turned to see Damian, Mila's twin cousin. (They were born on the same day, of the same year, twelve minutes apart. The only thing keeping them from being twins was the fact that Mila's mom and Damian's dad were actual twins, so the cousins couldn't be siblings.)

Damian wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and nikes, and had his dad's naturally occurring chocolate colored hair. He had a mischievous smile, dimples, and warm brown eyes. He was always laughing and joking around, and was always on the move.

That is, until now.

Damian lay on the ground, struggling to sit up. He had scratches on his face and his bottom lip was bleeding. His pants were ripped and his t-shirt had a huge gash.

Mila ran over to him, worry clear on her face. "Damian! Are you alright? No, don't sit up!" She eased his head onto her lap, the rest of his body laying on the concrete. "Shh, let me check you out. Where does it hurt?" He gestured to his rib cage.

Mila gently pressed her hands onto his chest, her eyes closed in focus. Damian groaned in pain, but otherwise remained still.

"Oh, no." Mila whispered. She looked at Vizija. "He has two broken ribs, five other fractured ones, a dislocated shoulder and a twisted ankle, not to mention the other numerous scrapes and bruises." She sighed. "He heals fast, but his ribs need to be set if he is to heal correctly. Otherwise he won't heal at all."

"We need to get help, from someone who is experienced in these things." Vizija said.

Mila nodded. Her lips pulled into a slight frown as she thought.

Suddenly, her head snapped up as she looked at something down the small parking lot.

Vizija turned around.

Three people were on the sidewalk. They hadn't noticed the teens yet, because they were partially hidden by a dumpster, along with the fact that they were about 100 yards away.

The first was a man wearing what looked like a jet-pack, along with a pair of safety goggles. He had dark skin and red pants, but Vizija was too far to see details.

The next man was lean and tall. He had blonde hair, a blue long-sleeved shirt, black joggers, and running shoes. He was very fidgety, and kept jogging in place.

The last person was all too familiar to Vizija. He had bright red skin, a grey jumpsuit, and a yellow cape. His head moved back and forth, looking at everything.

A yelp of pain brought her attention back to her friends. Damian clutched his stomach, groaning in pain, while Mila murmured words of comfort to him.

Mila looked up at the teen. "We need help. Soon."

Vizija nodded, and sighed. "We don't have anybody to ask. What are we going to do?"

"Perhaps we could help you kids."

Standing before them were the Vision, Quicksilver, and Falcon.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **The chapter's done!**

 **One last note: I may change the summary because I changed the story line after I wrote it. Don't be alarmed.**

 **Hug Bucky, date Quicksilver and ship Romanogers!**

 **Love,  
mems1223**


	4. Insects and Impostors

**Hi!**

 **I'm back! Yay! I'm not dead!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. Here are the reasons why:**

 **1.) I gave up reading and writing fanfiction for Lent, a Catholic (and possibly Christian, but i don't know) season of prayer, fasting, and almsgiving in preparation for the coming of Jesus at Easter.**

 **2.) I started a new story, which is a Sherlock/Avengers crossover called Remembering. After you finish reading this chapter, I want you to go over there and read that.**

 **3.)I got major writer's block! It's the absolute worst! I had two different endings to this chapter, both of which were great, but I couldn't decide which to choose!**

 **So, yeah. If you want to hear any of my other excuses, pm me.**

 **Here's the NEW chapter!**

* * *

All Peggy could do was stare.

The large man in front of her was dressed in full Captain America garb, with caramel-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a strong nose and chin, and, at the moment, a concerned and startled expression. Then she realized why.

In her moment of shock, she had drawn a .99 Glock on him, safety off, locked and loaded.

He stared at the gun.

Her chest heaved, heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through her body as she analyzed in her head every situation possible, everything that could go wrong, everything that might give her a chance against this impostor.

"Who are you?" she asked, threateningly.

He finally looked at her. "I'm Captain America. Now, please, put the gun…"

"No you're not!" She yelled, cutting him off. "You're not Captain America. You're an impostor, and I can tell when you're lying. So tell the truth: who are you?"

The man looked at her, confused. "If you can tell when someone is lying, then you know I'm telling the truth. I'm Captain America."

Peggy's blue eyes widened ever so slightly. Her honey-caramel-blonde hair blew around her face as a slight breeze blew down the alley. She knew he was right. He wasn't lying. And if he truly didn't know her, then that meant, that meant…

He gave her a disbelieving look, and continued. "I work with the Avengers. I came to investigate an abnormal amount of gamma radiation in this area. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you're ok." He gave her a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

She met his eyes, not sure what to say. Here she was, Margaret Natalia, speechless. That was never supposed to happen. All of her life, she was trained to be cool and collected, to know what to do in unusual situations, to always have control. But her training couldn't prepare her for this.

A slight movement behind the man drew her eye. In the craziness of the moment, she realized that the man-Captain America- had forgotten about his shield. James had silently crept up behind him and taken it. He looked up, her blue eyes meeting his green, as he held a finger to his mouth. _Shhh._ He hefted the shield and prepared to strike.

The man followed her gaze, turning around.

Suddenly, he threw his arm up in front of his face and caught the punch James had aimed at him. He countered, swinging a jab to the belly, before realizing that he was unarmed. He looked with shock as he saw the redhead teenage boy, holding the shield in front of him, slowly backing away, hoping to draw the man from the alley.

The man attacked, throwing punch after punch, but he was equally matched with James. Every move he made, James countered with the perfect defense, using the shield to his advantage, pushing the man out of the way before attacking, only to be countered with the same perfect defense.

They fought on, neither gaining an advantage over the other, jabbing and punching, countering and kicking, defending and attacking. Punching, blocking, tackling, biting (that one was James), going on and on and on, never stopping. They fought on, each tiring, neither wanting to be the victor, neither wanting to be the loser.

A shout drew them out of their fight.

"James!"

They froze, both snapping their heads up at the sound.

Peggy stood, eyes wide in fear, clutching a newspaper in one hand, while the other was clasped over her mouth, stifling a gasp.

James ran over to her, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with despair, handed him the newspaper, and pointed to the top corner.

James' face paled as he read the newspaper. "That's not possible! It's not...it can't…" he looked at his sister, "This must be from a while ago."

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "They're new. There's a whole stack of them. It's not possible, but...it must be. We're here now."

James was solemn. He looked up at the man who was still standing in the alleyway, his bottom lip bleeding. "That would explain him." He gestured towards the man.

Peggy nodded. "He's here to take us in, you know that." James nodded, and she continued, "We have to go with him. It's the only way we can get back home."

James sighed. Then he squared his shoulders, turned around, and marched over to the man, handing him his shield back.

"Sir," he started, "I'm sorry… about earlier. We… are trained to be agents, and we thought you were an impostor. But now…" He trailed off, running a hand through his red hair.

The man smiled. "It's alright, son." James stiffened slightly. The man pretended not to notice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just came to investigate. I unfortunately have to bring you in for questioning, but as soon as we are sure you're not a threat, you can go on your merry way."

Peggy joined them. "Sir, that's the thing. We can't go home."

The man, confused, cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

James sighed and said, "Home is twenty years in the future."

The man gaped at them. "Well, then you definitely have to come with me. We can help you get back home, I'm sure of it."

Peggy smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

The man shook his head. "Don't thank me just yet." He gestured to them as he started walking down the alley. "I came on my bike, but it's large. I'm sure we can all fit."

"Thank you, sir," James replied. The man waved it off.

"My name's Steve Rogers. No need to call me 'sir'." He led them to a black and silver motorcycle parked at the opening of the alley. "Since I'm guessing you'll be with us for a while, why don't you tell me your names?"

The two shared eye contact, having a silent conversation. Finally, James nodded.

"My name's James, as you probably already guessed. This is my twin sister Margaret, but everyone calls her Peggy."

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "No last names?"

Peggy shook her head. "We can't tell you too much, sir. It might change the future. One small detail could alter everything, even possibly prevent our birth."

Steve thought about that for a moment. "That makes sense. I suppose," he said, as they arrived at the bike.

Steve climbed on, James and Peggy not far behind. James walked over to the bike, leaving room for his sister to climb on in front of him. But she didn't.

James turned to look at her, only to find her standing stock-still, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent gasp. "Peggy?"

She didn't respond.

"Peggy!" James jumped over the bike, running towards his sister, grabbing her shoulders. "Peggy, what's wrong?!"

She finally met his eyes, her eyebrows pulling together.

"James," she said in a small voice, "Where's Steven?"

oOo

Janet knew.

Her senses were tingling. Her eyes searched everywhere, examining everything. She analyzed the best escape route, the best defensive measures. Her eyes landed on the trash bins, the scattered newspapers, the pigeons on the rooftops. They analyzed the two figures in the mouth of the alley, the half stacked crates and boxes, the old van parked near the opening. They sought out every available insect in that small alleyway.

But Janet knew none of it would work.

Not because a majority of the ants were being controlled by someone else. Not because there were no ladders leading to the rooftops, no other ways out, and most definitely not because of the two figures.

No. None of her plans would work because of the small figure lying next to her, hair a mess, crutches splayed.

The small boy was barely four years old, with soft, caramel-honey hair, and pale blue-green eyes. He was a weak little thing, born two months premature, with underdeveloped legs, ensuring the need for braces and crutches his whole life. His lungs were weakened, due to a severe case of pneumonia when he was two, as well as frequent asthma attacks.

He had a strong, brave heart, and a warm smile. His cheerful personality brightened every room he was in, and his unwavering trust in all things good softened even the hardest hearts.

The small boy wore a navy blue american flag shirt, along with beige cargo shorts and blue converse on his tiny feet. His silver leg braces stood out against his small form, bright and cold, making his legs lay at odd angles. His soft hair moved with every puff of breath his sleeping form took, making Janet smile to herself.

She couldn't go anywhere with this small, helpless boy, and she couldn't leave him, either. She knew what had happened. She knew what she had to do.

She rearranged the small form in her lap into a more comfortable position, scooting his crutches closer to her, in case he woke up. She found his airplane toy, placing it in her lap. She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Help!" She said it as loud as she could without disturbing the sleeping boy. "Help! Is anybody there?"

She felt two sets of feet pound against the alley floor, running her way. Soon enough, they were there.

"Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.? That is why you're here, right? To take us in, see if we're a threat?" She was met with shocked faces. "Your partners are looking for my friends. They all will be taken in, interrogated. You have to do the same thing with me. I'll go, but I need your help." She gestured to the small boy. "I don't know if he is hurt. He is very important, and he is very sickly already. If he is injured, too, his parents will kill me."

The woman nodded. "Of course ve vil help you. I'm soore he vill be ok."

Scarlet Witch knelt down and gently lifted the small, sick boy into her arms.

* * *

 ***The misspelled words indicate accents. The oo in soore is pronounced like food.***

* * *

 **There it is!**

 **If you have any requests or ideas for this story, please pm me and I will take it into consideration. Please note I might not use your entire idea, just parts of it.**

 **Watch Civil War, be on Captain America's side, and hug Scott Lang!**

 **Thanks!  
mems1223**


End file.
